Querida Reina
by ZuryHimura
Summary: Su trabajo era simple, así como sus sentimientos. Pero el amor a veces se halla donde no debería encontrarse.
1. Chapter 1

— **QUERIDA REINA—**

 **DEAREST QUEEN**

* * *

Por Zury Himura

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos. La historia lo es.

* * *

 **WIND SKY- STOLEN CROWN**

 **WE MIGHT FALL**

 **Chapter 1**

Era una noche muy estrellada. Suficientemente bella para completar el escenario que se formaba en esa tierra, bueno, en ese jardín. Pues el calor de las velas, las lámparas colgantes y toda aquella chispa artificial que enfatizaba las mesas y las flores en ese banquete hacia su esfuerzo para competir con la hermosura natural del cielo.

Sonrió al pensar en la melancolía de su concepto. Acarició suavemente los pequeños hilillos negros de su cabello, que se empeñaban en atravesársele en el rostro, moviéndolos a un lado y despejando su vista para continuar con su trabajo. Debía proseguir con cuidado, por eso sus pasos fueron suaves y elegantes como había practicado. Aunque sus ojos eran afilados, trató, como muchas otras veces, en volverlos risueños. Mientras sus labios jugaban y fingían de la misma manera junto a todos los invitados.

Sus dedos se aferraron a la superficie de plata donde cargaba las bebidas. Posiblemente y si no se equivocaba, su mano cargaba alrededor de doce mil dólares valorado en licor, todo servido en tan solo diez copas fabricadas de los mejores cristales de aun mayor valor. Ante esto no pudo más que alargar su sonrisa haciendo más grande el pecado de su hipocresía.

—Muchas gracias… —musitó la anfitriona del lugar, estirando su mano y acariciando sugestivamente el borde de su traje negro disimuladamente—…no sabía que en este lugar había meseros de tan _alta calidad_.

Él sonrió, aunque no quiso coquetear con esa mujercilla ni alzar sus expectativas, con el acto amable pareció como si hubiera hecho a propósito. Puesto que un sonrojo entonado pintó el rostro de la mujer que deseaba acaparar su atención. Olvidándose del significado de su nobleza, incluso de lo que se celebraba esa noche en su honor, se acercó a él posando en su bolsillo del pecho una servilleta con lo que pareció ser su número de teléfono. Luego, se giró siguiendo su destino.

Su sonrisa prácticamente desapareció para ese entonces, ignorando totalmente ese papel y hasta la existencia de esa mujer que a su alrededor había causado sensación, aunque sabía que después lo necesitaría como evidencia. Su bandeja fue puesta en una de las tantas mesas de ahí cuando tuvo todo concluido, mientras él seguía caminando con paso severo a la salida de esa gran mansión, remangando su camisa y aflojando el moño en su cuello.

—¿Creíste que te iba a dejar escapar?

Ah, esa voz nuevamente.

Resopló el joven acomodando su largo y negro cabello de su coleta alta, dándose por vencido, dando la media vuelta y resumiendo su actuación. Con una sonrisa formal y nuevamente adoptando la cordialidad y amabilidad en su mirada dorada, se giró para reanudar la plática que según él había dado por concluida.

—Disculpe, señorita, pero… ¿necesita algo más de mí? —Preguntó inclinándose un poco para realizar una reverencia. Pues en esa sociedad donde vivían, a pesar de ser una época actual, mientras fueran grupos, círculos secretos y de elite aún había categorías o etiquetas que simulaban a la nobleza de la antigüedad. Por eso su estatus y acciones. Porque de antemano sabia con quién estaba hablando.

—Yo… Kaoru Kamiya, estoy por casarme seguramente con un «cerdo bastardo» que no solo robara mi primera vez… ¡sino que seguro terminara adueñándose del imperio de mi padre!

Claro y con _imperio_ se refería a todo lo que Kojiro Kamiya había logrado en los últimos años. Negocios, propiedades, fundaciones e incluso los negocios ilícitos y tratados ilegales. Y bien, con 'cerdo bastardo' hablaba de su jefe… sí, el mismo que le había contratado para trabajar en ese evento y espiar a su próxima y nueva familia. Pero bueno, eso le daba igual. En las últimas horas había recaudado la información que necesitaba para por fin largarse de ahí.

Y, aunque la chica portaba una máscara finamente detallada con cristales y plumas en la parte superior de su rostro, dado a la formalidad y reglamento de esa fiesta, fácilmente podía deducir que se trataba de tan solo una borracha confundida, y, que… compadecía a su jefe.

… Claro por su astucia al darle su número de teléfono aun estando comprometida.

—Lo siento, señorita —No estaba tan seguro de llamarle de esa manera y con tanto respeto al verla en esas condiciones—, pero no creo que sea la persona apropiada a la que pueda contarle sus intimidades. Así que si no le importa… me retiro.

—¡No!

Tuvo que contener las ganas de liberarse del agarre que la mujer había realizado en el cuello de su camisa para halarlo de vuelta e impedirle que se fuera. Y es que de verdad… él era el menos indicado al que podía contarle sus secretos. Era el espía aliado de los enemigos de su familia, y si tenía que decirlo estaba bien, era un espía del «cerdo bastardo» con el que se casaría. Él no era el adecuado para oír esos insultos, definitivamente.

Pero, en fin. Tenía que seguir con su papel, incluso si tenía que tragarse los insultos de esa mujer quejumbrosa a la que seguramente tendría que sonreírle por la ultima hora de la conversación. _Todo_ por su trabajo, por la lealtad que le tenía al hombre con el que ella se casaría.

— _Bien_ , ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? —cedió sonriendo gentilmente, supuestamente él, mientras volvía a abotonar el cuello de su camisa para no verse _tan_ descolocado junto a ella.

—Solo necesito que me acompañes un rato —resopló ella balanceando la copa de vino entre sus dedos, capturando el interés del muchacho que después de eso comenzó a prestarle más atención.

Lo único que podía distinguir perfectamente era el intenso e hipnotizador color de sus ojos azules y ese terso rostro suyo. También, la forma en la que se movía; ésta era demasiado femenina. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese instante. Incluso la forma en la que sujetaba el vidrio de su bebida, tan delicadamente que a pesar de sus torpes movimientos se diferenciaba entre una multitud, por su elegancia. No solo eso notó. La manera en la que acomodaba su cabello, o en la que tocaba la mascarilla para acomodarla de vez en cuando. Cuando sorbía suavemente y nunca miraba hacia abajo.

Contradecía su actitud…

Con todos estos detalles recién descubiertos, se preguntó cómo era realmente y sin los efectos del alcohol. Si su cinismo solamente era consecuencia de aquellos efectos o eran parte de su personalidad. Ese deseo de saber y el arrepentimiento de permanecer siempre de lejos, ese día durante su trabajo y no haber indagado más sobre ella antes de su embriaguez, se hizo presente.

Ladeó el rostro y se hizo más preguntas cuando ella quedó en silencio al verse entre la gente que comenzaba a despedirse y retirarse.

Desde su punto de vista, lucía joven y seguramente por eso era muy atrevida; tampoco tenía el consejo de una madre al haberla perdido de chica y por eso era 'así', pensó. También, si deducía correctamente, era una joven rica que solo sabía quejarse y que simplemente había cogido al 'mesero equivocado' para darse su despedida de soltera antes del día de mañana, en el que se casaría con el «cerdo asqueroso» … ah, era decir: «el cerdo bastardo» de su jefe.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —inquirió ella un poco ansiosa. Miraba a su alrededor disimuladamente al descubrir uno que otro escrutinio de las personas que habían visitado su hogar para felicitarle por la boda—. No creo que tengas edad para trabajar, al menos no legalmente —asumió sin saber que en sus adentros solo había provocado una carcajada de ironía que de él no salió. Supuso que no tenia de otra más que inventarse una razón para conversar con él ahora que todos salían y le miraban.

—Tengo dieciocho años —contestó sin tener opción; de todas maneras, su trabajo ahí ya estaba hecho. Y, si le diría alguna verdad a esa mujer esa noche solamente sería su edad.

Ambos quedaron callados, mientras él, dentro de su bolsillo del pantalón, comenzó a golpetear insistentemente su pierna. Si no diaria nada, estaría agradecido de que dejara de mirarle de esa manera como si quisiera decirle algo con eso o esperara algo de él, y que, por fin, _por favor,_ lo dejara ir.

—Bueno… me retiro —pronunció esperando salir lo más rápido posible de ahí.

—Tu cabello es muy largo…

Él se detuvo metiendo las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y quedando de perfil. No se había detenido porque quisiera sino porque lo que esa mujer estaba diciendo era algo tan obvio… y por ende bastante sospechoso.

—Es tan negro y brilloso incluso más que el mío. —prosiguió ella sin quitarle la vista mientras quedaba a solo algunos pasos de él—. Incluso el color dorado de tus ojos es único, así como lo es lo blanco de tu piel. También, pareciera que te esfuerzas demasiado para sonreír. Eres tan… no sé cómo decirlo.

Maldijo en silencio y permaneció callado. La sonrisa que alguna vez había adornado sus labios había muerto después de la palabra 'cabello'. Se le estaba hablando de forma subliminal.

—¿…Intrigante? —se preguntó Kaoru en voz alta mientras seguía murmurando otros adjetivos—… ¿O especial?

Él inhaló hondo y se despidió con una reverencia, esta vez sonriéndole genuinamente. Había sido su imaginación, por un momento la había sobrevalorado y pensado que lo había descubierto—. Le deseo lo mejor en su día… mañana. Felicidades, señorita.

Así fue como se despidió de ella. Desabotonando nuevamente su camisa y resumiendo su camino de hacia un rato. Todo lo que le importaba estaba en el bolsillo de su atuendo y una grabación del comportamiento de su familia. No necesitaba jugar al «amiguito» con nadie, a pesar de su curiosidad.

Su deber era entregar informes antes de la boda y retirarse a su segunda misión.

 **II**

Llegó al cuarto del hotel en el que se había hospedado los últimos días con tal de recaudar datos de la mujer y su familia. Y, aunque esa noche era la primera vez que la veía, con lo que tenía de sus allegados era más que suficiente. Nada se trataba de una trampa como lo habían pensado en un principio. Ese hombre, Kamiya, mejor conocido en esa sociedad secreta como el 'conde', había vendido a su hija a Hiko Seijuro con tal de sellar una tregua.

Una _tregua_ ….

Sonrió el muchacho con tono de burla desabotonando su atuendo. Aquello… 'tregua' era lo más estúpido que había escuchado. ¿El bien se aliaba con el mal? Se preguntó internamente. La repuesta era: _nunca._ Kamiya era tan idiota que pensó que con regalar a su hija su vida sería perdonada. Que sus negocios dudosos y sufrimiento impuesto a otra gente serian fácilmente olvidados. Y, aunque la sociedad para la que él trabajaba no era una santa tampoco, era el lado más oscuro de lo que en la superficie de esa sociedad era llamado justicia y el lado opuesto de ellos.

Él trabajaba para crear justicia para los de afuera, donde la gente con vidas normales que trabajaban, estudiaban y cuidaban de sus familias, ignoraban de lo bajo de esas sociedades secretas y las categorías de sus rangos. Los movimientos y guerras internas por el bien de sus intereses.

Ahí donde se formaban etiquetas. Lo más alto para las cabezas de las organizaciones y lo más bajo para los que simplemente servían. Pero dentro de la distancia entre esos dos conceptos sobresalían algunas categorías donde los agentes, espías y otra clase de asesinos eran puestos. Como por ejemplo él… él, un asesino y espía, solo era un «caballero». Uno que desde hacía muchos meses había dejado de matar.

Agachó su mirada ámbar hacia el piso y desató las correas de sus zapatos de vestir observando como sus mechones de cabello negro se resbalaban por la parte de sus hombros. Entonces se detuvo, presintiendo que las palabras de esa muchacha sí habían tenido otro significado más aparte de establecer lo obvio. Escéptico, leyó cuidadosamente la nota que la muchacha le había entregado, y que había supuesto que se trataba de su teléfono. Esta decía lo siguiente:

— _Sé qué eres, te he observado. Pero, por favor… ayúdame._

En el puño de su mano se estrujo la servilleta y después fue descartada en el triturador de basura bajo su escritorio.

—Mierda… —blasfemó tras llegar al fregadero de su baño, donde se quedó viendo a su reflejo por varios minutos. No le interesaba la nota, era evidente que jamás la ayudaría o traicionaría a alguien a quien quería como a un padre. Lo que le molestaba era eso… lo que contenía el papel.

Mientras él pensó haberla estado observando no se había dado cuenta de que también había sido seguido. Debía estar subestimando a su enemigo… al menos a la muchacha de la cuan nunca se preocupó.

Molesto, zambulló su rostro en el agua que se había estancado mientras su mano apretaba fuertemente el tapón en el lavamanos. Ahí, observó como la pintura de su cabello iba tiñendo el agua rápidamente y las hebras de su cabello de la parte de enfrente cada vez se iban haciendo más pesadas. Posiblemente era eso… lo que le espera desde mañana.

 **III**

—Muy bien, Kenshin —dijo el hombre detrás del escritorio mientras acomodaba los documentos en la carpeta color café—, gracias por lo que hiciste. Posiblemente el viejo piensa que con la decisión de su hija las cuentas estarán saldadas.

El muchacho se detuvo, había estado por sentarse cuando escuchó algo que no esperó. ¿Qué era eso de 'la decisión de su hija'?

—Pensé que usted la había pedido en matrimonio con tal de vengarse o que él se la había ofrecido para que dejáramos de seguirle la pista. Tras las conexiones que ambos tienen y el sentimiento de 'amor-odio' que los distingue eso pensé…

—Y no estas equivocado del todo —Hiko se puso de pie para ofrecerle algunas fotografías de su siguiente blanco mientras seguía explicándole—. En este caso fue la misma Kaoru quien decidió sacrificarse por así decirlo. Ella quiso ser el puente para que ambas de nuestras sociedades secretas llegaran a una tregua. La mujer piensa que de esta forma su padre parara. Tendrá más respeto al ser ella la esposa de alguien como yo, y que yo, de alguna manera, perdonaré a su padre y le daré una oportunidad.

Por fin se sentó entendiendo lo que decía su superior, pero quedando confundido con el mensaje que había recibido tan solo en la noche. ¿Si ella había decidido aquello entonces por qué le pedía ayuda? ¿Acaso era algo relevante que debía decirle a Hiko?

—¿Y cree que funcione? —Despertó rápidamente con la voz del más grande, quien se burlaba por el nuevo color de su cabello negro, que había vuelto a teñir para seguir con su trabajo.

—No —reveló el otro, quien seguía riendo por tener, según él, ahora el mismo color de cabello—. Pero… creo que será interesante ver el trabajo de Kaoru. Cuánto está por sacrificar por nada. Es decir… también es hermosa y me parece una tontería desperdiciar sus intenciones.

Ah, con que eso era. Hiko jamás lo diría abiertamente. Estaba interesado en Kaoru, y, aunque era hija del enemigo al que por años había perseguido, estaba dispuesto a jugar con fuego. Engañaría a esa sociedad sin decir nada. Dejaría que la mujer se sacrificara pensando que con eso lograría la paz, sin embargo, él, Hiko a quien llamaban el rey en ese círculo, solamente se aprovecharía mientras acababa poco a poco con la familia Kamiya.

Algo injusto, diría, pero como bien decían: en la guerra y el amor _todo_ valía.

—Por cierto… estás invitado a la boda —añadió Hiko mientras abría la puerta para que el muchacho saliera—, eres casi un hijo para mí y el mejor de mis aliados. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí…

El joven sonrió, cogiendo su arma de la mesa en la que descansaban las fotos de su nuevo objetivo.

—Llegaré en dos días… después de eso trabajaré en lo que me pidas como regalo de cumpleaños. Solo eso…

—¿Incluso matar? —preguntó el hombre dándole la espalada. Era uno de los mejores asesinos, pero desde que se había retirado, aunque su nombre aun tenia poder en ese mundo no podía mentir y decir que no le hacía falta.

—Todo… menos eso.

Seijuro asintió cerrando la puerta de su estudio. Solo esperaba que el muchacho de tan solo dieciocho años estuviera preparado para lo que estaba por venir.

Afuera, Kenshin se reunió con los hombres que debían acompañarle, escuchando entre ellos algunos susurros sobre la llegada de la máxima belleza en esa mansión. Aunque estaba en la boca de todos no hizo más que colocarse sus lentes de color y proseguir con las órdenes. Si se apresuraba posiblemente podría llegar antes de la boda y encarar a la borracha de anoche… junto a la máxima belleza que seguramente le acompañaba.

Desvió su mirada seria y se colocó su gabardina larga, observando de lejos la silueta de dos mujeres que paseaban por el jardín. Afiló la mirada mientras se detenía. Sorpresivamente podía distinguir el caminar de una de ellas. Tan pasiva, tan elegante… tan… sobria. O eso esperaba.

Ladeó el rostro desviando la mirada. Debía volver lo más pronto posible…

Continuará.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** será un fic adaptado en uno de mis trabajos por eso el doble título. Esta vez planeo centrarme en la pareja y ración y nada de cosas fumadas...haha no sé. Quiero que sea light para poderme concentrar en mis fics más difíciles. Gracias de antemano.


	2. Chapter 2

— **QUERIDA REINA—**

— **DEAREST QUEEN—**

Por Zury Himura

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos. La historia lo es.

* * *

 **WIND SKY- STOLEN CROWN**

 **WE MIGHT FALL**

Chapter 2

Sus cabellos escarlatas se mecieron en el aire, libres ya de la pintura que se había desvanecido con la lluvia del día anterior. Mientras, su cuerpo se movía ligeramente como si flotara junto a las hojas secas que caían de los arboles pintados con los colores de otoño. En el brillo de su espada sus ojos dorados y afilados se reflejaron claramente imponiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche. Incluso cuando el metal se iba deslizando rápidamente sobre la piel de su vaina.

Expectante, retrocedió con un salto, inclinándose hacia delante para equilibrarse y sentir apenas algunas gotas de sangre enemiga cayendo sobre su cabeza; ciertamente era el trabajo de otro de sus compañeros. Cerró los ojos esperando que el líquido cálido terminara de escurrírsele de la mejilla y cayera a un borde de su gabardina negra. Sin prestarle atención, se irguió nuevamente y enfundó su arma, dejando que sus sienes se pintaran del mismo color que su cabello. Aunque no era su sangre, ni siquiera el de su oponente ni ocasionado por su propia mano, no le importaba verse bañado en ella.

Abrió sus ojos y ocultó su espada con la tela de su ropa, quedándose plantado en medio de las decenas de cuerpos que ya estaban tirados a su alrededor, sin vida. Ese escenario le recordaba que, en el mundo de arriba, la justicia no servía… no existía, y, que por eso sociedades como ellos se formaban. Con las riquezas y nombres de mayor poder en un mundo subliminal que todos ignoraban. Y, para él, ni las pesadillas ni la moral existían para llamarse «el grupo de la razón» porque con lo que hacían… ya no lo era.

Lleno de calma se echó a caminar, llamando a sus hombres con la sola señal de sus dedos. Era tiempo de partir, aunque fuera madrugada habían terminado con su misión. Y, con la muerte de ese enorme grupo y su erradicación, Hiko, no tendría ninguna inquietud revoluciones futuras.

Siguió caminando mientras los hombres comenzaban a separarse en la oscuridad, mientras uno de sus amigos llegaba a su lado. Seguramente iría a alardear del número de enemigos derribados o lo mucho que Hiko lo recompensaría al llegar. Sin embargo, a pesar de su codicia y a veces estupidez le era 'pasable' su compañía, ya que normalmente disfrutaba más de su soledad que el ruido y estupideces de los demás.

No podía negar que su forma de pensar era muy diferente a la de otros que le rodeaban y estaban bajo su cargo, a pesar de ser más joven que ellos. Mientras todos ellos pensaban en el dinero que ganarían, los rangos que escalarían con los resultados obtenidos en cada misión, en su mente solo cruzaba defender y proteger a la persona que respetaba.

Él seguía ordenes, era un hecho, era un _caballero_ cuyas reglas se había impuesto a sí mismo para vivir y servir a la realeza de esa sociedad, mientras fuera Hiko. Deseaba agradecer de esa manera el _ascenso_ en su adolescencia y respeto dado hasta ese punto; la grandeza que ese _rey_ le había mostrado honrándolo con lecciones de vida de su propia mano. Por lo más cercano a lo que podía llamarle _familia_.

—¿Hiko se ha casado? —Suspiró su amigo llegando a su lado.

Él no dijo nada a pesar de que sabía la respuesta.

A su alrededor solo se oían los sonidos nocturnos mezclados con los susurros de los demás hombres que pronto tomarían su camino, quienes hablaban del cansancio y lo agradecidos que estaban de poder ver a sus familias. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo, el muchacho más joven no tenía a nadie a quien llegar. Tampoco era como si le importara. Él solo era un espía y ex asesino.

Sanosuke alzó los hombros y resopló aburrido. Su líder casi siempre estaba callado. Pero cabía denotar también su carácter arrogante natural. Era decir, mientras él solamente era callado y antisocial, para el resto de los demás se proyectaba como un joven que se distinguía de ellos y posiblemente con aires de superioridad al ocupar el mayor puesto posible a lado del rey de su grupo a tan solo dieciocho años de edad.

—¿Sabías que el rey ha contraído nupcias? —Sagara volvió a tocar el tema. Pues al juzgar por su relación con la cabeza de ese grupo, sabía que Kenshin pronto seria el hijo antisocial de una nueva mujer. Pero también, era una mujer que estaba en boca de todos los demás, y, que seguramente su amigo había ignorado para concentrarse en los últimos dos días—. Vaya, se dice que es la última y máxima belleza. Que su rostro opaca hasta a la luna más brillante y clara; que sus ojos son más hermosos que dos rocíos de agua. También, dicen que su cuerpo es como el de una diosa y que su cabello es tan brillante y delicado como el manto estelar.

Su amigo tuvo que callar, al parecer su líder ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando. Pero sabía que lo que diría a continuación terminaría captando su atención definitivamente.

—No creo que se termine la guerra entre las sociedades solo por ella.

Esta vez el pelirrojo disminuyó su paso—. Solo traerá más problemas… además, una mujer que se vende no puede ser tan 'hermosa' como lo dicen. —Y claro que no se refería a la física.

El joven de melena alborotada y castaña sonrió cuando al fin su amigo había cedido al tema—. Sé lo que piensas y que no estás de acuerdo. Pero como te dije, la mujer es muy hermosa como para dejarla escapar. O al menos eso es lo que piensa nuestro _rey_.

Kenshin le miroh de reojo antes de separarse, tras llegar a su destino. Si pudiera decirle lo que habia visto en esa fiesta, durante su despedida de solteros, posiblemente opinaría lo contrario.

—No para terminar una guerra.

—Incorrecto… —concluyó Sagara, intuyendo la curiosidad de su amigo menor. Él también moría de curiosidad de verla—… así de hermosa.

 **II**

En la sala de bienvenida, todos guardaron silencio cuando el _rey_ , líder de esa sociedad secreta, fue anunciado. Le había sido imposible hablar con él a solas, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue esperar a verlo junto a los demás; sus flequillos cubrieron su rostro mientras le otorgaba sus saludos junto a una reverencia.

Luego, sus labios comenzaron a moverse por sí solos mientras el recuento de los hechos era escuchado por su superior como parte del informe. Y, una sonrisa de parte de éste hizo que todo su esfuerzo valiera la pena, al escucharlo. Estaba siendo aprobado, así como sus logros.

—Bien, entonces, por hoy descansa que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos —Seijuro sonrió de medio lado con sarcasmo, pues apenas habían pasado dos días desde su último encuentro. Aunque sabía que le guardaba un poco de rencor por haber faltado a su boda—. Por ahora quiero presentarles a su nueva señora, Kaoru Kamiya quien recientemente se ha vuelto la ama de esta casa y de todo lo que poseo.

La mujer, vestida completamente de negro, entró a la sala. Sus pasos eran lentos, tanto que tardó en verla pasar o siquiera entrar en su rango de visión. Al caminar su espalda se mantenía recta y sus manos en frente de su tórax, como si se resguardara o temiera. Su melena era larga hasta donde la espalda perdía su nombre y su figura era delgada y oculta bajo esa tela delicada que había elegido.

La vio detenerse elegantemente. Con un vestido largo y suelto, ajustado solo en la parte de sus senos mientras que fluía libremente de la parte inferior hasta sus pies. Su vista la recorrió lenta y disimuladamente hasta llegar a su rostro. Nunca lo había pensado, ni siquiera se imaginó que caería ante los cuchicheos de su amigo y se llenaría de curiosidad por saber cómo era sin el antifaz de la última noche.

 _Una belleza fortuita…_

Notó que sus respiraciones se detuvieron y volvieron más profundas, y en seguida bajó la mirada. Ella era todo lo que habían dicho.

¡Mierda…!

La borracha de hace noches era la belleza máxima que jamás había visto en ninguna otra corte de las sociedades secretas. Su mirada era fría y su rostro sin expresión. Sus labios rosados simplemente estaban cerrados y sus ojos tampoco parpadearon al mirarlo. Sin embargo, su mirada estaba ahí, insistente sobre él. Seguramente juzgándolo como los demás o recordándolo a pesar de sus pequeños cambios.

Aunque él tampoco se quedaba atrás. Esa mujer difícilmente se le parecía a la que conoció hacía dos noches. La que tenía ahí, junto a Hiko, parecía una mujer sádica y prepotente, superficial y arrogante. Ni su sonrisa estaba ahí, sus ojos brillosos y atrapantes contenían el mismo color, pero no la misma esencia. Era un fraude, si a él se lo preguntaban. Era como comprar un producto elevando tus expectativas y que te dieran algo totalmente diferente, matándolas.

Expectativas… ¿huh?

Su reverencia terminó y se irguió cuando Seijuro se lo ordenó. Alzó su mirada descuidando el intenso escrutinio de esa mujer, y, solo prestó atención en su líder quien se despedía, dejándoles algunas indicaciones.

—Gracias por tus servicios, Himura. Buenas noches —Se despidió el _rey_ caminando sin esperar a la que recientemente había presentado como su esposa.

Ella le siguió, sin embargo, ates de salir de la sala se detuvo mirándolo sobre su hombro, con esa mirada fría que no podía interpretar más que de prejuicio. Y que le hacía preguntarse qué demonios había pasado con la chica insistente que le pidió ayuda. Claro, seguramente se estaba portando así porque no le había ayudado lo cual era fácil de entenderse.

Tampoco la culpaba después de todo era evidente de que ella venia de una buena familia, era mayor que él por al menos tres o cinco años, ahora que la veía sin el antifaz. Su actitud era más evidente y por ende podía ver sus motivos y recelo claramente.

Alzó la barbilla, desafiante; si esa mujer le guardaba rencor debía aprender que no todo le saldría como seguramente hasta ahora. Menos cuando había sido ella la que se había entregado a otro líder solo por poder, si sus conjeturas eran correctas.

Además, ¡¿a él qué le importaba?! Ella era la nueva esposa del hombre que respetaba como a un padre, solo debía callarse y asegurarse de que le fuera leal, de ahí, lo demás le valía nada. Decidido le sostuvo la mirada sin dejarse intimidar. En cambio, ella siguió avanzando lentamente sin rendirse, observándolo, como si en él hubiera encontrado algo nuevo que la intrigaba… o seguramente ese acto terminaría significando otra cosa como la última vez.

Misterio que terminó hasta ese momento… en el que bajó el escalón y en el que siguió su camino.

No sabía qué impresión le había dado, ahora que lo veía tal y como era, y no le interesaba. Si tenía que ser sincero y aceptarlo, sí, ella era sumamente hermosa. Aunque su belleza era una gélida que contrastaba lo poco de la calidez de una sonrisa que vio hace dos noches. ¿Quién en realidad era ella? ¿Una belleza, una hermosura… pero una tan vana y terrenal que no estaba dispuesto a halagar como los demás? ¿Y cuál de las dos mascaras era la que usaba, la de hace dos días o esta?

Era tan bella… pero también misteriosa.

Sagara siguió a Kenshin, frunciendo el ceño y alternando su mirada de la nueva ama de la mansión hasta su amigo. Puesto que había notado las miradas que no solamente él le había lanzado, y que había disfrazado con indiferencia, sino las interesadas de ella, desde el mismo instante en el que entró a la sala hasta que la abandonó. No deseaba malinterpretarlo, pero esa guerra de escrutinios había sido una demasiado interesante como para pasarla por alto. Escenario que estuvo seguro a Hiko no le agradaría demasiado.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Gracias por los comentarios. Y para aclarar las preguntas que me han mandado, (al parecer los confundí, perdón por no especificar): este fic será más romántico (algo nuevo para mí) y trataré de enfocarme en solo la pareja. Ese es como un reto personal ya que siempre meto más elementos.

Gracias por su apoyo y lecturas. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.


End file.
